


Desperation

by Tsunoba



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Despite the summary, Especially not between children, Gen, I never thought I would NEED to tag something with "I promise no one is dating a child in my fic", I promise there is no actual dating or sexytimes, Misuse of the Black Sacrament, and characters involved, or vampires that look like children, the original posting location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunoba/pseuds/Tsunoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Sacrament is an ancient ceremony. It has been used by countless individuals as a way to destroy their enemies. This unholy call to the Night Mother has been responded to by an untold number of assassins.</p><p>It was <i>not</i> created to be a dating service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5232.html?thread=12062576#t12062576) on the kink meme.

Viana tried her hardest not to look disappointed. "I didn't think the Dark Brotherhood employed children."  
  
The girl smiled to reveal fangs. "Only in appearance. I don't think very many people consider three hundred years to be _young_."  
  
The Dunmer shook her head. "I...alright, you have a point, but the task I had in mind is not..."  
  
"Not _what_?" the vampire said.  
  
Viana bit her lip. "Look, could you just send a different assassin? _Any_ of the others?"  
  
The girl gave her a hard stare. "I was rather expecting a good meal tonight. Is there any particular reason why you specifically need someone else?"  
  
Viana shook her head. "It's just...the victim is a...unique one. And even if you're not really a child anymore, the fact that you look like one makes you a less than ideal assassin for this."  
  
The girl folded her arms. "If the target is at a brothel, it's not a problem," she said. "They're always looking for girls to hire. They'll even take young ones for cleaning work so they can raise us to do the whoring when we grow older." She smiled. "Not that I grow older, of course."  
  
Viana shook her head. "It's not a brothel, but..."  
  
"I'm growing weary of this," the girl interrupted. "It took me two days to get here. I am tired and hungry. If you do not give me a target, I am willing to make do with you. Who do you want killed?"  
  
The woman hesitated, and then replied in a small voice.  
  
"My virginity. The target is my virginity."  
  
Silence hung thick in the air for several moments.  
  
Finally, the girl smiled. "I suppose you were correct. While I have aged mentally over these many years, I never reached puberty, and I have none of those desires. Someone else would be more appropriate. I'm sure Nazir would be willing to carry out your request."  
  
Viana sighed in relief.  
  
"It's a pity he won't hear about it."  
  
Viana only had one thought as she tried in vain to defend herself against the sudden onslaught from the vampire.  
  
_But I did this **because** I didn't want to die a virgin._


End file.
